My Vivica Elaine
by katie on the block
Summary: This is a story, told in Ashley's point of view. Basically, it's about her daughter, Vivica. It drifts off of Vivica for a little bit, though. But, I can't really explain it much more than that. So, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I'm doing this story on an Ashley Tisdale fansite, as well. I think that this is by far my best story so far, because of how descriptive I'm being, but that could change, lol. Anyways, the story is in Ashley's point of view.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashley, Chanel, Jared, Dylan, Brandy, or any of the other characters in this story, except Vivica, so far.**

* * *

As I stared at the sleeping three-month-old little girl lying in her crib, I couldn't help but think that she's the most beautiful baby to have ever been born. Of course, all mothers think that of their children, don't they? Well, if they don't, they should. All I think about every day when I'm at work is how much I miss my daughter. Surely, you'd think I would have been used to it by now, after three months of giving birth to her. But, what parent wants to be away from their newborn?

Okay, so technically she's not a newborn anymore. But, she's still new. She's just a small, innocent, priceless gift that God blessed me with. I loved her before I even conceived her, simply because I knew she'd be mine someday. I've always loved kids. I've always thought they were special. But, the most special child, to me, is mine.

Born on my twenty-third birthday; July 2, 2008, at 3:45 am, she was the smallest infant I'd ever set my eyes on, at only four pounds and fifteen inches. She wasn't premature. Nothing was wrong with her. She was just tiny. But, that didn't make me love her any less.

As she stirred, I held my breath, thinking I'd done something to wake her up. Of course, I hadn't realized that I'd been staring at her the whole three hours she'd been napping. Time flies, when you're watching over those you love the most. Tonight was Halloween, and my boyfriend and I were going to take her over to my sister's house, but we decided to just stay home. The baby hadn't been feeling very well, and when I took her temperature earlier this morning, the thermometer showed 99.6. She'd been fussy a lot, too.

Catching her gaze as her eyes opened, I smiled, and just continued to stare at her. She's one of a kind, my Vivica Elaine. That's her name. Vivica Elaine Murillo. She's my pride and joy, and Jared's, too. We'd sacrifice our lives for her.

Her eyes suddenly looked more awake, as she finally realized who I was. Her small, pink lips transformed into an adorable grin, and he tiny legs kicked, in excitement of seeing me. It's moments like these that I'll treasure for the rest of my life. Leaning over the rail of the crib, I picked her up, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. I felt the wetness of her diaper leaking through her onesie, so I acted on instinct and made my way to the changing table by the window of the Baby Looney Tunes themed nursery.

Just as I laid her down, she began whimpering, as a sign that she was going to start crying. I hate it when she cries. Not because it's an unpleasant sound, having a baby scream in my ear, but because it makes me feel like it's my fault. Which, it is, this time because I'm the one that laid her down. I picked up a rattle from a nearby toy bin, and I shook it a few times, calming her down before handing it to her to hold on to.

As she became interested in the rattle, I took her onesie off carefully, so I wouldn't hurt her. I took the wet diaper off of her, and was surprised at how heavy it was. But, then again, she'd been asleep for three hours, and she'd eaten and had a bottle of water before finally falling asleep. I rolled the used diaper up, and tossed it in the diaper bin, before pulling a wipe out of the wipes container to clean her off. I threw the wipe in the bin as well, and I leaned down, kissing her belly lightly, causing her to giggle and drop the rattle, as her hands tangled themselves into my hair.

I love making her happy. It makes me happy. I let out a small laugh, and easily took her hands from my hair, not wanting to risk getting my extensions pulled out. I kissed her mouth gently and she placed her hands on my cheeks, pulling my face to hers, giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek in return. These are the kind of moments that make me want to give birth all over again, no matter how painful it was.

Having her in my life is totally worth the pain, though. She's my Vivica. As I pulled away, deciding, she'd aired out long enough for now, I picked up the rattle from the floor and handed it back to her, so she'd be entertained as I put on a new diaper, after applying a few sprinkles of the Johnson's baby powder to her bottom. After fastening the tabs of her diaper, I picked her up and kissed her cheek again.

I made my way to the crib, and felt around for any wet spots, so I'd know to change the bedding or not. Surprisingly, as full as her diaper was, she hadn't leaked completely through. I walked out of the nursery with her in my arms, and I made my way downstairs, sending a small smile to Jared's sister, Brandy and her year-old daughter, Chanel. "Hi," I greeted, slightly quietly.

"Hey," Brandy responded. "Is Jared home?" she asked, adjusting Chanel on her hip.

I nodded, adjusting Vivica as well. "Yeah; I think he's in the family room. Need anything?"

"Yeah; a babysitter. I'm going downtown for a company meeting, and I can't bring the baby with me, so I thought I'd ask if you two were interested in babysitting?"

"Of course. It'll give Vivica someone to play with other than me and Jared."

"Alright. Thank you. Tell Jared thanks, too," Brandy said, standing Chanel up on the ground.

"I will. Have fun," I said, taking hold of Chanel's hand.

"I'll try," Brandy replied, making her way out of the house.

I looked at Chanel, who was looking at me, sucking on her bottom lip. I smiled, and bent down, carefully picking her up. Once I had both of the girls on my hips securely, I walked into the living room, only to find Jared and my friend Zac's younger brother, Dylan playing a game on the XBOX. "Uncle Jared, we have a visitor," I said, sitting in a chair, with the girls in my lap.

"Hey, Chan. Did your mommy desert you?" Jared asked, keeping his attention to the game.

"Mama," Chanel said.

"She'll be back. She had a meeting downtown," I said, kissing Chanel's head. "You wanna come with Aunt Ashley to her movie?"

"Auntie," she said.

"Yeah. Vivica's coming, too."

"I come, too."

"Alright. Daddy. I'm gonna get little one dressed and then we're gonna leave," I said, standing up from the chair.

"Okay," Jared said.

"Keep an eye on her while I get the baby dressed. I'll be a few minutes. I gotta get her prettied up," I said, sitting Chanel in the chair I'd been sitting in.

"Will do."

"That means get off the game and actually _watch _her, Jared; she'll disappear."

"Okay, okay."

I stood there for a few seconds, before rolling my eyes and turning the television off myself. "I meant _now_, Jared. You'd think you'd be happy to watch her; she's your niece after all."

"I'm happy to watch her, but you just ruined my high score."

"Sorry," I said, walking out of the room.

* * *

_Okay. I know three stories is a little much to handle at once, but I'll do my best on them; I promise. What do you think so far?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: the only things I own in this fanfiction so far is "Life as Chelsea," Vivica, and Jordan.**

* * *

After about an hour of being at the set of my newest project, "Life as Chelsea," I realized that it wasn't a good idea to bring Vivica with me. Her temperature hadn't gotten any worse, but it also wasn't any better. She was fussy, and practically demanded to be nursed every fifteen minutes because of not feeling well. So, the director sent me home, because he said that it was torture for the baby.

Now, Jared is entertaining Chanel downstairs in the playroom, while I was lying on my bed, nursing Vivica, in hopes of her falling asleep. My eyes were glued to her, as if she was trying to sneak away, but I knew it was just my motherly side kicking in. That had been happening a lot lately, but then again, I'm a mother.

Nursing is the number one way to bond with your child. I love how close we are when Vivica's eating; it makes it feel like we're one person. Of course, at one point we actually were, in a way. No matter how many times we've done this, it always feels like something new is entering my life. Sounds pretty weird, huh? Well, I'm a weird person.

Watching Vivica happily suck at my breast, with her fist balled up against it, and her tiny toes curled into my belly, I ran my hand over her bald head. She was finally starting to get hair, but it was blonde. Neither Jared, nor myself are natural blondes. We're natural brunettes, so she had to have gotten her blonde hair from an ancestor.

I can imagine the jokes now, when she's older. Since the High School Musical movies are phenomenon, I know the children of the kids that watch them now, will know who Vivica is once she's in school. I can hear the jokes being said about her, especially with her blonde hair. "So, is it true your mom's the ice queen?" and "I hear your mom's a mountain lion."

That's something that'll really bug me. I can't imagine how Vivica will feel about it, though. Those mean jokes about her mommy being Sharpay Evans. Or, about how her mom tried to steal someone's boyfriend. Those kids won't really understand that Sharpay is just a character. They'll think it's me doing all those mean things.

I've already had a little girl be scared to death of me. It was right after the episode of "Charmed" I'd been in. I guess the concept didn't really get to her, that my character was being hunted by the bad person. She thought I was the bad person. When she saw me in the mall, she started crying and told her mother that I was the girl that tried to hurt Piper and Phoebe. Of course, the little girl's mother understood what she was talking about, and explained to her that I was the one being saved by Piper and Phoebe by the bad person.

The little girl was okay after that, and she even gave me a hug. Then, a couple boys at my school were harassing me about an episode of "Boston Public" I'd been in, when I was just a freshman in high school. I won't get too into it, but let's just say, the boys teased me with the phrase, "I need advice on contraception."

It was embarrassing and grueling to attend classes with those boys. But, I got them sent to the office really easily. One raise of my hand for the teacher's attention, and she knew immediately what was going on. I loved the fact that all of my teachers took the time to understand that people mocking my work hurt me. Well, almost all of them. The drama teacher didn't like me at all. As I said on Regis and Kelly, I think she was a frustrated actor.

I stared at Vivica for a few more seconds, watching her continue to eat, and I heard a knock at the open door. I looked up and smiled, seeing my older sister Jennifer standing at the door. "Come in. We don't bite," I said.

Jennifer laughed a little, and made her way further into the room, sitting down on the bed. I watched her gaze fix on Vivica, and her lips curled into a sweet smile. "I can't get over how beautiful she is," she said.

"Well, you don't have to," I said. "She'll probably be like me and look like this forever."

"Hopefully. She'll look just like her mommy."

"Nah. She looks like Jared."

"She does not. She looks exactly like you when you were a baby; don't try to deny it."

"I don't see it."

"I don't think any mother sees herself in her child."

"Mom did."

"Mom's different. Mom's… Mom's Mom."

"You make that sound bad," I said, with a laugh.

Feeling Vivica's sucking stop, I looked down to her, and smiled a little, seeing that she was full and wide awake. I fixed my bra and my shirt, and I sat up, before taking Vivica into my arms. I sat her on my lap, and held her with one hand, as I proceeded to pat her back with my other hand, in attempt to make her burp.

"I can't wait until I'm a mom…" Jennifer said. "I want to have a bond like you do."

"Well, you can have that bond if you and Jordan ever get busy. You know, it only takes two to 'tango'."

"Yeah, I know. We're not exactly ready to 'tango' just yet, though. We're still barely making out."

"Still? You've been with him for two years, Jenny. You gotta do somethin' sooner or later. How else are you gonna get the bond I have with Viv?"

"I'll adopt?"

"It's not the same."

"I know… I just… I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of… Y'know… 'Tango'."

"Why? It's not like you've never done it before."

Jennifer pursed her lips together, and she looked away for a few seconds. I realized that my sister, was in fact, a virgin. I bit my lip, trying to think of what to say, but nothing came out.

"It's fine; I know what you meant," Jennifer said, as if she were reading my mind. "I know you didn't know. It's alright."

"Jen, there's nothing wrong with it, y'know. I was twenty-two before I started."

"I'm afraid of the pain. They say it hurts the first time. Does it?"

"Yeah, at first. But, it gets better. I promise you that."

We were silent for a few seconds, before hearing Vivica's loud belch. We laughed, and I picked Vivica up into my arms, kissing her cheek. "That was a good one, Honey," I said.

"There's your proof that she's your daughter," Jennifer said.

I laughed, realizing what she was talking about. When we were younger, we used to have belching contests. It's gross, I know, but we were still just kids. I always won, because I learned how to swallow air and then let it out freely. Through the attic; not the basement, if you catch my drift. I was one of the most obnoxious kids you could have ever met. I'm still obnoxious, just not like I was as a child.

"Alright. I need to go. I just came by to see how she was feeling. Think you'll be able to make it to the party tonight?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't think so. Her temperature seems to have gone down, but she doesn't act like she feels any better," I said, kissing Vivica's forehead.

"Alright," Jennifer said. She kissed Vivica's cheek, and laughed, getting a drooly kiss in return. "I love you, Viv."

Vivica let out a cute gurgle, and she grinned, with a giggle as she buried her face into my neck, showing her shy side. I laughed and rubbed her back, looking at Jennifer. "I love you; drive safely," I said.

"I will. Later," she said, making her way out of the room.

I looked at Vivica, with a small laugh. "You little goober…"

* * *

_Kay. So, what do you think? Is it good so far? Read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

As of today, Vivica is now four months old. It's November 2nd, and I'm dreading December 2nd, because it would make her a whole month older. In fact, I'm dreading the next minute, because she'd still be older. We all age, every second of the day. Did you know that?

Tonight, Brandy took Vivica to her house for the day, so Jared and I could spend some time alone. It's nice, having the house to ourselves. But, I miss Vivica way too much to not think about her.

I let out a small giggle, as Jared placed small love bites at the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes, and kept a small smile on my face, letting my hand rest on the back of his neck. This was a sign that we'd soon be making love. That's one of the things I love most about Jared. He lets me know what he wants to do, just by a simple action.

His smirking sometimes means he wants me to prove him wrong. Other times, it means he's just going to make a smart remark. His grinning means he wants a kiss. Depending on the type of kiss we interact on, I can tell if he wants to make love right then, or if he wants to make love later. Our short, sweet, close-mouthed kisses mean he wants to wait until later, because Vivica is awake, or we're both busy with something important. Our long, open-mouthed, tongue-battling kisses mean he wants to make love as soon as possible—which is usually right away.

I let out a small breath, feeling his hand trace my thigh, and I could feel the arousal kicking in. I'm turned on easily, if he makes the right moves. And, believe me; he makes the right moves. Biting my lip softly, I felt his hand get closer and closer to my middle. It's easy access, since I never wear shorts to bed.

Letting out a quiet moan as I felt his palm press against me, for a teasing course, I gripped his hair between my fingers lightly. I love the way he teases me. He does it just enough to get me 'there', yet he doesn't go far enough to annoy me with his constant pulling away.

Jared's hands slipped my underwear off, and his lips traced down my neck, across the valley of my breasts, down my stomach, and finally stopping at my pelvis. I looked at him, and smiled, to let him know that it was alright to proceed. The second he did, my back arched slightly, as I felt his lips against me. A moan escaped my lips, and I let my back rest flat on the bed, biting my lip as I grasped the bed sheets.

My eyes closed, feeling his tongue graze over my most sensitive part of my body, and I moaned again, to let him know that I was enjoying it. Jared's tongue slid over me various times, causing me to gasp lightly. His sucking made my moans slightly louder, and my hips moved very slowly, just enough to help with the satisfaction.

Feeling a warm, tingling sensation in my lower body, I knew I was getting there quicker than expected because I'd been wanting him to do this certain activity for so long. We hadn't really had any oral contact, except kissing since my fifth month of my pregnancy with Vivica.

A whimper escaped my lips, and Jared let his tongue quickly flick over the magic stimulation spot, to help me start my peak. I moaned, finally feeling the need to let go, and I let my body tense for a few seconds before the mystery fluids gushed out. Breathing heavily, I opened my eyes, and looked at Jared as he hovered over me after discarding his boxers.

I smiled, placing my hands on his back, and nodded, giving him approval to start our session. Feeling him glide into me, I bit my lip, letting out a moan as I felt the friction of him against my inside walls. I slowly dug my nails into his back, to let him know he could start faster, and I let my hips start moving in sync with his.

I could feel Jared's eyes on my closed ones, and I opened them, looking into his. We stared at each other for a few seconds, before he leaned down, kissing my neck. I let my hands move from his back, and let them rest on the back of his neck, letting out a moan.

The faster he went, the better it felt. Of course, the feeling isn't the reason I enjoy making love to him. I enjoy it because it's something only the two of us can do together. No friends. No family. No Vivica Elaine. Just me and Jared. A one-on-one game between the two of us.

I felt myself come into my second climax, and again felt the unknown juices gush out of me, as he came inside me, possibly impregnating me for the second time. We'd agreed on waiting to have another baby until Vivica was at least four months old. We weren't necessarily trying for our second baby right now, but it was a start.

I looked at Jared, breathing heavily as he pulled himself out and stared at me. We don't even have to speak; we both know what's on one another's mind. _I love you_ is the only phrase we're hearing, and there's nothing but silence throughout the room.

* * *

_Okay, so what did you think? There wasn't any talking; just first-person dialog, but I still think you guys would enjoy it. Read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

The day without Vivica was almost torturous for me. I'm glad to have her back with me now. Vivica laughed for Jared today, and he was so excited. The only person she'd ever laughed for was me, but I have more time with her to know what she likes. I love how attached to Jared she is. They're like two peas in a pod. They're also totally adorable together. I have a really cute picture of the two of them from a few weeks ago. Jared was asleep on the couch, and Vivica was curled up on his chest, asleep. It's my favorite picture in the world of the two of them.

You'll never guess what Vivi did this morning. When she was playing on her floor mat, she scooted herself. She scooted! I was so excited. I got it on video, and it's the cutest thing. She had the most mischeivious grin on her little face. I just wish Vivica would stay this age forever. Unfortunately, babies grow up. But, maybe when she grows up, she'll have a daughter as beautiful as she is. I hope she does. And, I hope she loves her as much as I love Vivica. She's my pride and joy. I'd never be able to give her up for anything in the world. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Right now, Vivica and I are taking a bath. Of course, I'm not letting her sit there by herself. I'm actually in the tub with her. Taking baths with her is the funnest part of the day. It's a time we can play together, and we can be clean at the same time. I laughed, as Vivica splashed in the water. She let out a squeal, and I laughed again, lifting my head to see who was coming into the bathroom. I hadn't shut the door, but I'd still prefer people to knock. I smiled, seeing my best friend, Vanessa walk in, and I motioned for her to take a seat.

Vanessa sat on the closed toilet seat, and she smiled, watching Vivica for a few seconds. "She's getting so big," she said, drawing her attention towards me.

"I know," I said, with a nod. "Jared said it's like it was just yesterday that we were changing her diapers."

"Well, duh. How's she doing? Feeling better?"

"Yeah. She's playing and laughing. She scooted herself for the first time today. It's been an exciting day. She also laughed for Jared for the first time."

"Well, she'll have a ton more firsts. I came by to ask if you were interested in taking Mommy and Me classes with me, so I don't have to be alone."

"You won't be alone; Tyler will be with you."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Funny. I mean seriously. Zac won't go with me, and I need someone there. Please?"

"I'll think about it. Viv's been sick a lot lately."

"Alright. If you can't come, I'll just bug Jennifer."

"Charlotte's been sick, too. I wouldn't. You might ask Brandy, though. Chanel might enjoy it. She likes other kids."

"What about Jared's brother?"

"Josh doesn't have kids. That was Chanel."

Vanessa stared at me, and I laughed, as Vivica splashed, making Vanessa wet. Vanessa laughed, and she knelt next to the bathtub. "Hi, Munchkin. Are you having a fun bath with Mommy?" she asked.

Vivica laughed and splashed her hands, and kicked her feet, getting Vanessa wet in the process. I laughed, and kissed Vivica's head lightly. "Get her, Baby."

Vivica repeated her splashing, and Vanessa laughed. "She's all cleaned up, Auntie; you can have her if you want her," I said, running my hand over Vivica's head.

"You wanna get dried off and dressed?" Vanessa asked, picking Vivica up. She held her against her, and she kissed her cheek. "Say 'ha ha, Mommy; I win'."

Vivica babbled for a few seconds, and she looked at Vanessa, before laying her head down on her shoulder, with a whine. "Aw. Honey, what's the matter?" Vanessa asked.

"She's tired, Auntie," I said, standing up from the tub. I drained the water, and grabbed a towel to wrap myself up in, and handed one to Vanessa. "Have fun."

"I always have fun with her," Vanessa said. She was silent for a few seconds, and then she gasped. "She just peed on me."

I laughed, and squealed when Vanessa swatted by backside. "Hey!" I said. "She's done it to me before too; chillax."

"It's gross."

I laughed again, and took Vivica from Vanessa, kissing her cheek. "C'mon, Honey; let's go get you wiped off. Auntie doesn't like to be peed on."

"It's one of my pet peeves."

"Ah, get over it. I'm sure Tyler's peed on you before."

"Yeah, because he's a little boy," Vanessa said, following me into the bedroom.

"Well, Viv's a little girl. She can't hold it in, Auntie," I said, walking into the bedroom.

Vanessa chuckled and sat next to me on my bed, as I laid Vivica down. I bent down and kissed Vivica's stomach repeatedly, making her squeal and tangle my hair around her hands. I laughed, and let out a 

small squeal, when I felt one of my extensions come out. I pulled away, with Vanessa's help, and I gasped, taking my extension strip from Vivica's hand.

"Vivica Elaine, we do not pull Mommy's hair," I said, sternly.

Vivica's eyes locked with mine, and I could tell she knew I was serious, because her bottom lip started pouting out and tears filled her eyes as she started crying. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair, before picking her up and holding her against my chest. "You're okay, Honey…"

"Mommy, you scared her," Vanessa said.

Vivica's cries got slightly louder, and I bit my lip lightly. "Hold her; I'm gonna get something on real quick," I said, handing Vivica to Vanessa.

"No worries; I got her."

I got up from the bed, and ran my hand through my hair again, making my way to my dresser. I pulled on my boyshorts underwear and a button-up pajama shirt. I sat on the bed again, taking Vivica from Vanessa and I laid her in my arms, patting her bare bottom lightly. I unbuttoned the first few buttons on my top, and let her start sucking on my breast, before looking at Vanessa.

"Are you gonna put a diaper on her?" Vanessa asked.

"Not right now. I'll let her eat first. I'm not completely heartless."

Vanessa chuckled, and nodded as she stood up from the bed. "I'm gonna go home and change, since your lovely daughter peed on me. I'll see you later."

I laughed, and nodded as I looked at Vivica as Vanessa left the room. "I thought you'd never get Auntie Van back for pinching your cheeks."

* * *

_So, what did you think? Was it good? Read and review._


	5. Chapter 5

I smiled, watching Jared lift Vivica into the air. Vivica's legs drew up, and her hands instantly went to her mouth as she laughed, and gurgled. The pure innocence of her giggle lights up my whole world. She's already four months old, and I can't believe how big she's getting. I was looking at pictures of the day she was born earlier this morning, and it makes me think back on how much I loved being pregnant with her. I'd been feeling sick for the past couple of days, so I had a doctor's appointment scheduled for later this afternoon, and I wanted to get Vivica checked out by her pediatrician while I was there, so I wouldn't have to make another appointment for later in the day.

Jared finally noticed me standing at the doorway of our bedroom, and he gasped playfully to Vivica, sitting up and turning her around so she could see me. "Mommy's here!" he said, standing her up on the bed.

I giggled, as Vivica looked around for a few seconds, before she finally saw me. She let out a squeal, and held her arms out, as she bounced on the bed, and I made my way over to her, to embrace her. I took her from Jared's hold, and kissed her mouth gently, receiving a sloppy lick on the cheek in return. No matter how wet her kisses are, I'll always love them. "Hi, Honey," I said.

Vivica's feet kicked excitedly, and she laid her head down on my shoulder, as her thumb immediately went to her mouth, signaling that she was sleepy. She woke up earlier than usual this morning, so an early nap wouldn't hurt her. "I'm gonna take her to the doctor with me later," I said, looking at Jared.

"Okay. Call when you get there; I'll be at rehearsal," Jared said, standing up from the bed. He walked over to me, and we shared a small kiss before both making our way downstairs. As he went into the living room, I made my way into the kitchen, and saw Vanessa's little sister, Stella at the island typing rapidly on my laptop.

"Hey, Stella," I said, opening the refrigerator door.

"Hi," Stella said. "Vanessa had an audition today; I'm stuck with you until eight."

"Not a problem; I have a doctor's appointment later. You can keep an eye on Vivi in the office."

"Why are you going to the doctor?"

"I've been feeling sick."

"You might have the flu."

"I think it's something else," I said, taking a bottle from the door of the refrigerator.

"Like what?"

"I could be pregnant again."

"Already? She's only four months old."

"I know. But, whatever happens, happens. Right?"

"Right. What happens if you decide you don't want two babies?"

"I'll have to deal with it," I said, putting the bottle in the microwave. I started it, and handed Vivica to Stella. "So, when are Zac and your sister planning on starting a family?"

"I don't know. I asked the same thing, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead," Stella said, as she kissed Vivica's cheek. "Hey, Viv."

Vivica laughed, and gave Stella a kiss on the cheek. I laughed a little and took the bottle out of the microwave as the bell went off. "So, how are you and your little boyfriend doing?" I asked, handing the bottle to Stella.

Stella shrugged, and put the bottle in Vivica's mouth, kissing her forehead. "Good, I guess."

"You guess? Any fights?"

"Yeah…"

"About what?"

"Sex."

I stared at Stella for a few seconds. "W… What?"

"He wants to move to the next step."

"What step are you at right now?"

"Making out."

"Don't go any further."

"I'm not. Don't worry."

"Stella, if he's pushing you into doing something to don't want to do, you tell somebody."

"I will. I promise. I will."

"I'm serious."

"I know. I got it."

Stella was silent for a few seconds, before getting off of the stool. "I'm going upstairs."

"I'll be up to get you two in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

I watched Stella walk out of the kitchen, and I sighed, running my hand through her hair. I couldn't help but ask myself, _has Stella already let David push her into doing something she didn't want to do?_

_So, what did you think? I know the chapters are getting more boring and not as descriptive, but I promise I'm working on it._


	6. Chapter 6

As the next month pondered on, I kept thinking about what Stella said, about her boyfriend wanting to move onto having sex. I still think she might have already given herself up to him, but even if she did, it's none of my business, no matter how much I want it to be. I haven't told Vanessa about it, because it would break her heart to know the there's a possibility her baby sister is sexually active. It breaks my heart, too, but I don't know for sure that she's having sex. If she is, I pray to God that she's at least using protection.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal, coming from Vivica. I laughed a little, and stood up from my bed to go downstairs. Her squealing must have meant that Jared was having a tickle fight, or Zac had just come over. Best bet was, it's Zac, because I'm supposed to be babysitting his nephew. Yes, Zac has a nephew. His little brother, Dylan acted on his not-so-smart instincts with his girlfriend, and she ended up pregnant. But, we're all happy and proud of him that he stuck by her, and that he's taking responsibility for the baby.

Making my way downstairs, I heard the baby crying, and I saw Vivica in Zac's arms, snuggling up to him. I smiled, and walked over to them, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek, before walking over to the bouncer Dylan's son was in. I knelt down and picked up the fussing six-week-old infant, kissing his head, before patting his diaper lightly. "What's the matter, Honey; did Uncle Zac ditch you for a girl?" I asked, casting a glance at Zac.

"Viv's cuter, and more lovable," Zac said, kissing Vivica's head.

"That's mean."

"It's true. Where's Jared?"

"He's at the studio. Wesley called him a couple hours ago."

"Keeping Ethan's not too big a deal?"

"No. It's fine. Vivi loves him; she'll help me."

"Alright. I need to go. Vanessa's waiting," Zac said, handing Vivica to me.

"Okay."

"Ethan, behave for Aunt Ashley, and Vivica, you bug her as much as you can," Zac said, kissing Vivica's cheek.

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, starting to leave.

I looked at Vivica, and saw her bottom lip start pouting out, soon followed by tears forming in her eyes. Once Zac closed the door behind him, she started crying as loud as her voice would let her. Biting my lip, I walked upstairs, kissing her cheek lightly. "It's okay, Honey; he's gonna be back later to get Ethan," I said.

Vivica's crying continued, as I made my way into my bedroom, and I sat her down on my bed, only to have her throw herself backwards in return. Not liking the tantrum she was throwing, I put Ethan in the bassinet that Jared and I kept in our room, before turning my attention to Vivica. "Vivica Elaine, you're not throwing a fit. Uncle Zac had to go somewhere with Aunt Vanessa, now stop it."

When a scream voiced in return, I scooped my now five-month-old daughter, and walked into the next room, laying her in her crib. I ignored the kicking she was performing, and walked over to the mini refrigerator I had in her nursery. I took out a bottle, and handed it to Vivica, waiting until she took it, before I turned the light off and walked back to my bedroom. I peered into the bassinet, and laughed a little, seeing that Ethan was asleep. I laid back on my bed, and let out a small yawn, staying silent for about five minute until the phone rang. I grabbed the phone as quick as I could, to avoid upsetting towards the babies. "Hello," I said.

"Ash, hey," a familiar voice said from the other line.

I stayed silent for a few seconds. I knew that voice, but couldn't quite place it. I thought for a few seconds, and thought back on the one person that never said 'hey, Ash' or 'hi, Ash', but always 'Ash, hey'. Finally, it struck me. "…Haylie?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Hey. What's up? We haven't talked in forever."

Months, actually. We live right next door to each other, and we hardly ever talk.

"I need a huge favor from you. It's rude that I ask, but I'm desperate," Haylie said.

"What is it?"

"I got kicked out."

"…What? Did Nick kick you out?"

"Yeah…"

"Come over."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be. We have four guest rooms, and believe me; we have more than enough room for your stuff. Just come over, and we'll figure everything out."

"Have I ever told you you're my best friend?"

I laughed a little. "Yeah, Paris passed the message on."

"I'll be over in five."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

So, one of my best friends is gonna live with me. Yay! A live-in babysitter! Sorta. I hardly ever leave Vivi with a babysitter, so that's unlikely to happen unless I don't feel like taking her with me. But, anyways. Haylie and I have been talking for the last two hours, and finally got it arranged that she'd be moving in with us. I called Jared to give him the memo, and he said it's fine with him, so there was definitely a good sign. "So, basically, he screws you, knocks you up, and kicks you out," I said.

"Yep," Haylie said.

"Well, if Jared ever did that to me, I would kill him. Especially now that we have Vivica."

"He loves you too much to do that. How's she doing, anyway?"

"She's great," I said, as a squeal erupted through the baby monitor. We laughed a little, and I got up from my stool in the kitchen. "I'll be right back. I'll go get her, and I need to check on my nephew."

"I'll be here."

I walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs, walking into Vivica's nursery . I saw her kicking, and babbling to her mobile above her head. I walked over to her crib, and smiled at her lightly. "Hi, Honey."

Vivica turned her attention to me, and she kicked excitedly, gurgling and babbling at me. I laughed a little, and picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Let's go get Ethan. Haylie's here; wanna go see her?" I asked, walking out of the nursery and into mine and Jared's bedroom. After getting Ethan, I walked back downstairs, and into the kitchen, handing Vivica to Haylie. "She's a lot heavier than she was the first time you held her," I said.

"Ah, that's fine," Haylie said, adjusting Vivica in her arms comfortably. "She's getting more beautiful every day."

"I know… It's unreal."

"How old is she now?"

"Five months."

"Wow… It's amazing how fast they grow up. I can't wait to have my own baby."

"It's pretty amazing. A baby changes your life completely. You never realize how much you love someone until it comes out of your body."

"That's true. Who's that little guy?"

"This is Ethan," I said, laying him in my arms. "He's Zac's little brother's son."

"He's a cutie. How old is he?"

"Six weeks."

"Who's his mom?"

"Dylan's ex girlfriend. They aren't together anymore -- obviously, but they're still really great friends. Speaking of… I need to call her, because Zac didn't bring his diaper bag with him," I said picking up my cell phone. "I'll just be a few minutes," I said, dialing a number.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

I closed my eyes, grimacing once I heard Chelsea's breathless answer. "Hi, Chels; it's Ashley."

"Oh, hi… What's up?"

"I have Ethan with me… Zac didn't bring his diaper bag, and we don't use formula. I remembered that he's lactose intolerant; I was just wondering what I'm supposed to do when he's hungry? He's been asleep for the past few hours, so it should be soon."

"Um… Are you still lactating from Vivica?"

"Yeah; I'm still nursing her."

"Would you mind adding a baby to the process?"

"Not if it's the only option."

"I'm sorry about that; I didn't get his diaper bag together, and I thought Zac would have remembered."

"It's fine. I know what to do now. Thank you."

"No problem. Bye."

"Oh, Chels?"

"Yeah."

"If you're not already, make Dylan stop, and use a condom."

"…Okay. Bye."

"Chelsea?"

"What?"

"I'm serious."

"Gotcha. Bye."

I laughed a little, and closed my phone, setting it on the counter. "Well, Ethan. Looks like you might have a younger sibling soon," I said, looking at Ethan.

"How old are they?" Haylie asked.

"Dylan's sixteen, Chelsea's fourteen."

"Jesus Christ. Don't they know what conceives a baby?"

"Obviously not, otherwise they wouldn't do it. But, they act on the feeling; not the emotion."

"That's a sin."

"They're kids."

"They have a kid."

"They're not the smartest kids in the world, but they're doing their best."

"Hopefully."

"They are. I just hope they make smarter decisions."

"They're kids. You know what teenagers are like. Hell, you were a teenager three years ago," Haylie said.

"Yes, and I have no room to talk, because I was also having sex three years ago. I don't like that Dylan and Chelsea are just having their way with each other whenever they please, but they're not my children, and there's nothing I can do about it. It's not like I'm a better example, anyways; I was eleven years old when I gave up my virginity, and you know that."

"Yeah, I know… But, I mean, you also got pregnant when you were thirteen--"

My face hardened, at Haylie mentioning my first pregnancy. It was a hard time, and not something I look back on. I gave my baby up for adoption, and I certainly don't appreciate anyone, not even myself, bringing it up. "Haylie, you know damn well that I wasn't ready with that baby. It's the whole reason I have her up for adoption."

"Who did you give up for adoption?" Jared asked, from the doorway.

Haylie and I both turned our heads, and I felt tears well up in my eyes, as I saw Haylie give me an apologetic expression from the corner of my eye. Not only did I have to fess up that I was pregnant before Vivica, but I had to give Jared the whole story.

* * *

_So, what did you think about that twist at the end? Is it too dramatic? And, what did you think about bringing Haylie Duff into the story? She and Ashley Tisdale are pretty close friends in reality, I figured 'why not put Haylie in the story?' Was it a good idea? Oh, and what did you think about Ashley and Chelsea's conversation? I was laughing a bit myself, as I typed it up. Gimme your thoughts._


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want to be with you."

My heart shattered, my breath stopped, and my stomach turned, as I heard those words come from Jared's mouth. Out of all the fights we've had--which isn't many--he's never told me he doesn't want to be with me anymore. Hearing this for the first time absolutely broke my heart, and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. This isn't the first time I've been broken up with before, but it's never hurt this much. "What?" I asked.

"I don't want to be with you."

"Why not?"

"You've been lying to me!"

"No, I haven't! It's never come up before!"

"Why does Haylie know about it, but I don't!"

"Because she was the one I went to with the whole thing! She was always there! I went to her when I found out I was pregnant, I went to her when I didn't know what to do! I went to her after I gave the baby up for adoption! Jared, she's always been there!"

"I could've been there if you'd told me!"

"You wouldn't understand! You only have Vivica! I _had_ to give my baby up! I didn't have a choice!"

"Why not!"

"I was thirteen years old!"

"So what! That's no reason to throw your baby away!"

"I didn't throw her away!"

"You gave her up! That's heartless! You did it to your first baby; maybe you should give Vivica away, too!"

I stared at Jared, letting my eyes fill with tears, and I crossed my arms over my chest. Him suggesting giving our baby up is the heartless part. With my first baby, I was still a kid. I didn't know what to do. My parents were four-square against me having sex in the first place, and when they found out I was pregnant, they went ballistic; especially my father. It was their idea to give her up in the first place. "Jared, you know damn well I'd never do that to Vivica. I love her to death; I'd do anything for her."

"You didn't do anything for your baby."

"Jared, I gave her to a nice family."

"Does your baby even know you're her mother?"

"No, Jared; she doesn't know! She has a family, and I'm not going to tear her away from it by coming into the picture!"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because, it's hard! I loved her more than anything!"

"You shouldn't have given her up!"

"I was thirteen!"

"You should've kept your legs closed!"

I stared at Jared, and let tears well up in my eyes, letting them fall. He's never said anything remotely related to that, to me before. I never knew how much it hurt until just then. I sobbed, and pushed Jared out of my way, as I walked out of our bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Jared asked, following me.

"Away from you."

"You can't just run away, Ashley; what about Vivica?"

"I'm taking her with me," I said, walking into the living room.

"No, you're not."

"She's my daughter."

"She's mine, too."

"You're sure about that?" I asked, setting Vivica's carrier on the couch.

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be," I said, taking Vivica from Haylie, and putting her in the carrier.

"Ashley, you can't just take my daughter away from me."

"I gave birth to her, and I didn't sign your name on her birth certificate. No one has custody of her but me, and if I want to take off with her, I'm completely obligated and free to do so," I said, buckling Vivica up.

"Ashley, that's not right! Just because you're pissed doesn't mean you can take her away from me!"

"Watch me," I said, before leaving the house.

* * *

_What did you think? This chapter is probably the shortest out of all of them, word wise. I didn't put in as many descriptive paragraphs, but I still think it came out pretty good._


	8. Chapter 8

Now, I've been at my parents' house for a little over a week. I'm thankful that they brought me in, because going to Jennifer's would be hectic on her and her boyfriend. They already aren't on good terms, and Jennifer's boyfriend's daughter, Charlotte is constantly battling an illness, so I definitely don't want Vivica around her. At the moment, my mother's friend and her daughter are over, and I'm not taking a liking to the fifteen-year-old, criticizing my mothering.

"Y'know, nursing a child anymore than seven months results in obesity when they're older," Casey said.

I looked up from Vivica, who was in fact nursing, and I looked at Casey. "She's only five months; thanks for the tip, though," I said.

"I'm serious. There was a kid on TV and she was breast fed until she was a year old, she ballooned into 500 pounds by the time she was my age."

"Yeah, I saw the documentary on her; she ate too much, and she fattened herself up. I don't feel sorry for people that do things to themselves."

"What if they don't realize that they did it?"

"It's different."

"What's her name?" Casey asked, nodding to Vivica.

"Vivica Elaine," I said. I looked at Vivica, feeling her stop sucking on my breast, and I smiled lightly. "Are you done?"

"That's pretty. How'd you come up with it?"

"I liked Vivian, my boyfriend liked Monica. I just put it together, and came up with Vivica."

"Did you think of Vivica A. Fox?"

"Not until after I figured out why the name sounded so familiar," I said, fixing my tank top. I sat Vivica up, and patted her back to burp her. "You're questionable."

"Yeah, I get that a lot… What's it like being an actress?"

"It's normal for me. I've been in the business since I was three years old, so I've pretty much been raised around actors and actresses. My grandfather and my uncle are infomercial business men, so it influenced me."

"…Can I ask you a personal question?"

I nodded, as Vivica burped, and I picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Yeah."

"Does the first time having sex really hurt?"

I paused, and looked at Casey. This question reminded me of Stella, and I just realized that I forgot all about it until just now. "…Well… It hurts most of the time, but I guess it depends on the size."

"Of what?"

I stared at Casey, and mentally rolled my eyes. Why would she ask me if it hurts to have sex, but not know what 'size' I'm talking about? "Of the girl, and the boy."

"…Wait, what?"

"Has your mother talked to you about sex before?"

"Yeah, but she sucked at it. I didn't understand anything. What do you mean, size?"

"Well… Have you started your period yet?"

"Yeah."

"Do you use tampons?"

"Yep."

"Well, it's kinda like that. If a tampon's too small, you'll leak, right?"

"Yeah."

"If it's too big, it'll be really uncomfortable?"

"Totally."

"Well, if a boy's too big, which is very often, it'll hurt. It stretches you out, and there's a possible chance that you'll rip."

"…Rip?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

I bit my lip, wondering how she could be so clueless. What other way is there to rip? …Alright, it's time for the graphic details. Children, cover your ears… Or eyes… Or… Oh, leave me alone; I'm talking in a story for crying out loud!

"Well… If his penis is bigger than your opening, you're going to stretch out, and it'll hurt. Maybe not much, but still. If he's big enough, he can stretch you open so far you rip. You'll feel it," I said.

"Did you rip?" Casey asked.

"No, I didn't. They boy I was with wasn't very big."

"Did you cry?"

I nodded, and I stood Vivica up on my leg as she started fussing. "Yeah. Like I said, the first time hurts. It gets better after a few minutes, but it does hurt."

"Is she your only baby?"

What the hell, she was just asking about sex two seconds ago, and now she decides to change the subject on me? "No."

"Who's your other one?"

"I don't know."

"…What?"

"I gave her up for adoption."

"Why?"

"I tried raising her, but I couldn't handle her. I was only thirteen years old, and I was too careless to care for a baby. I wanted to run around town and be with whatever guy I could be with, but I had the baby, and I couldn't do what I wanted."

"That's all you cared about, was what you wanted?"

"Honey, I was thirteen years old. I was selfish about everything."

"No kidding; you gave up your kid so you could sleep around."

"No, that's not true; I couldn't take care of her. I was stupid, and I wasn't ready to care for a baby."

"So, you sleep around, get pregnant, and then just give her away so you could have fun! What kind of mother does that! I thought you were a role model! I looked up to you, without having met you, and now that I have, I really wish I hadn't!" Casey shouted, before running out of the room.

I sighed, and looked at Vivica, who was focused on my Headstrong necklace, playing with it. "Mommy's not much of a Mommy, Viv…"

* * *

_So, what did you think? Did Casey get on your nerves at first? She did mine. Maybe that's becasue I based her off my little sister, lol. Anyways, read and review. Tell me what you thought._


	9. Chapter 9

**_AdrienneMichelleHudgens_: Lol, no, Casey's not Ashley's daughter. It could've sounded that way, because of how upset she got, but Casey's thirteen years old. Ashley was thirteen years old when she gave her daughter up for adoption, so that would make that baby ten years old now, since Ashley's twenty-three.**

**I'm bringing Ashley's daughter in this chapter, but her name won't be revealed… Because, I haven't picked one yet, that's why I need all of you guys to take a vote on what name she should have. I have three choices.**

**1. Veronica**

**2. Marissa**

**3. Cambria**

* * *

I couldn't get Casey off my mind. She was so upset when I told her that I gave my baby up for adoption. Her questions about having sex had me worrying, too. I mean, now I know two thirteen-year-old little girls that are curious about it. Speaking of them… Stella and I are at the park, with Vivica. I wanted to talk to her, so I thought the park was the perfect place. I could tell that Stella was hiding something from me, and I wanted to find out what it is. If she's hiding it from me, she's hiding it from everyone.

"Stella… You know why we're here, right?" I asked, locking the wheels of Vivica's stroller.

"I think so," Stella said.

"We need to talk about what you told me a while ago. When you were asking about sex."

"Oh…"

I noticed Stella's eyes drift downward, and I let out s sigh, sitting next to her on the bench. "Honey, talk to me…"

"I can't tell Mom and Dad anything… They don't listen to me."

"What are you wanting to tell them?"

Stella stayed quiet, and I saw tears fill her eyes as she stared at the ground. I knew this was serious now. "Stella. What's going on?" I asked.

Stella sniffled, and she looked at me for a few seconds. "I had sex with my boyfriend…"

I stared at her for a few seconds, and I felt my own tears welling up in my eyes. "Oh, Stella… Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because, I didn't want to get mad at me…"

"Honey, I could never be mad at you…"

"I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"I missed my period."

I bit my lip, and ran my hand over Stella's back lightly. "Honey, you need to go to the doctor."

"I know…"

"You could be pregnant, you could have VD…"

"VD?"

"Varial Disease."

"…What?"

"STD."

Stella rubbed her eyes, and I kissed her head, holding her for a few seconds. "Sweetie, you have to tell your parents. I know it'll be hard, but they have to know."

"I know…"

"I'll help you tell them if you want, but you have to."

Stella nodded, and she leaned into me. I ran my hand through her hair, and we stayed like that for well over an hour. I can't believe Stella's already at the possibilities of being a mother. I feel sorry for her, because no child should go through a pregnancy this young. It was hard enough on me; I hate to see how hard it's going to be for her, if she's pregnant.

"Aunt Ashley, I'm gonna go home… I don't feel good," Stella said.

"Want me to drive you?"

"No, it's only a mile."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will."

I watched Stella walk until I couldn't see her anymore, and I let out a small breath, looking at Vivica, who was happily playing with her feet. I smiled, and leaned forward, running my hand over her head, before feeling something bounce off my back and land on the grass beside me. A little girl ran up to me, with a worried look on her face, and I stared at her for a few seconds, noticing that she looked oddly familiar.

"I'm so sorry; I kicked the ball too hard. Are you okay?" The little girl asked.

"I'm fine; it's alright," I said.

"Are you sure? No one got hurt? It didn't hit her did it?" She asked, nodding to Vivica.

"No, no. It got me square in the back. It's fine. Really."

"I'm really sorry," The little girl said, picking up her soccer ball.

"It's okay."

"Okay… Well… Bye," she said, before running off.

I stayed silent for a few seconds, before realizing who the little girl reminded me of. "Me," I said.

Vivica looked at me, with a confused expression. But, I found out who that was… That little girl is my daughter.

* * *

_What did you think? Is it good? Bad? Neutral? Gimme your thoughts._


	10. Chapter 10

As the next few weeks rolled by, I couldn't stop thinking about the little girl I saw at the park. She looks exactly like me, and that's not an exaggeration. I mean, everything about her is just like me at ten years old. Dark curly hair, big brown eyes, the same smile. I mean, the girl even has my tooth structure; that's too surreal for her to not be my daughter. Now that I've seen her, and the way she acted at the park, I know she's a good kid, and was probably raised in the best family there is. I'm trying to locate her now, so I can get in contact with her adoptive parents, and so we can get to know each other. Just because I gave her up, doesn't mean I don't love her.

As for Stella, she's going through the toughest time of her life right now. She called me about an hour ago and told me that she needed to talk to me, and to have Vanessa be over when she got there because it was important. It has me worried, because I know that she took a pregnancy test, and that it's what she wants to talk about. Now, my fear, concern, and accusation is that she's pregnant. Stella's been here for about fifteen minutes, while we waited for Vanessa, because she was taking Ethan over to Chelsea's parents' house before she came over. When the door slammed, I knew that Vanessa knows what's going on, because she mentioned that she was gonna call Gina and Greg.

"Stella!" Vanessa shouted.

Stella and I looked at each other, and I looked away from her, when Vanessa walked into the kitchen. Silence was heard for a good minute before Vanessa's voice spoke again. "What did Mom mean when she told me that my little sister took a pregnancy test," she said, more of a demand than a question.

"I took it earlier…" Stella said.

"Why! You have no reason to be needing to take a pregnancy test, Stella; you're thirteen years old!"

"So?"

"So? So! So, you're a little girl; you shouldn't be having sex!"

"Ashley was!"

"You're not Ashley! Stella, you're not gonna start whoring around just because you're a teenager! You're better than the other girls that sleep around!"

Even though I know that wasn't directed right towards me, I still felt a pang in my heart, because it came from my best friend.

"You have better things to do than to sleep with just any guy that will stick their hand down your pants! You're a little girl!"

"I'm not a little girl; I'm thirteen," Stella said.

"Big fucking difference!" Vanessa shouted.

Vivica flinched at the outburst, and she started crying. I bit my lip, and laid her in my arms, not wanting to leave the Hudgenses alone. I lifted my shirt up a little, and before I could, Vivica lifted my sports bra, and started sucking on my breast. She pretty much has it down now, so nursing her is the easiest part of taking care of her.

"There is a difference! I'm old enough to know what I'm doing!" Stella yelled.

"Apparently not; you got yourself knocked up!"

"At least I'm not whoring around! You've been cheating on Zac! You don't even know if Tyler is his or not!"

I looked at Vanessa for a few seconds, as she fell quiet. "Van… Is that true? You've been cheating on Zac?" I asked.

"Once. I cheated on him once. And, I know for a fact that Tyler's Zac's, because of the conception date," Vanessa said.

"You still cheated on him. You're lucky I haven't told him yet, but I should," Stella said.

"You're lying; you won't tell him."

"Wanna bet?"

"Listen, you little bitch--you can get yourself knocked up if you want, but you keep your nose out of my relationship."

"Stop it. Both of you," I said. "You won't be calling her names in my house, and you," I said, looking at Stella. "You will not open your mouth to Zac about Vanessa cheating on him; that's for her to tell him, and she will tell him. Won't you, Van?"

Vanessa looked at me for a few seconds, and I raised my eyebrows, waiting for an answer. She finally let out a sigh, and she nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Good. Now, both of you get out of my house so I can get my daughter to sleep. I can't do that with you two at each others' throats. Go."

"It's not your house; it's your parents house," Stella said.

"Stella, I said get out."

Stella glared at me and I looked at her with a straight face. "I'm serious; go, now. I'm putting her to sleep; get out."

I watched the two sisters walk out of the house through the back door, and I looked down to Vivica, who was still nursing, and looking up at me. "Mommy's gonna go crazy with those two, y'know. Someday, I'm going to be sent to the nut house, because your Aunt Vanessa and Aunt Stella have so many problems with themselves and with each other. It's un canny how much they try to kill each other."

Vivica grunted in response, and I laughed a little. "Yeah, I think they're a little loco, too."

* * *

_So, what did you think? I'll bring Ashley's daughter into the story next chapter, I promise. But, I'm debating on how I should bring her in. The options are below._

**1. Ashley sees her daughter running from someone down the street, and they start talking.  
2. Ashley's daughter knocks on the door because her brother's ball went over their fence.  
3. Ashley's daughter confronts Ashley about knowing that she's her daughter.**

_What do you think?_


	11. Chapter 11

By this time, my mind was completely off of anything that happened to be a catastrophe. Of course, that's a lot of things. But, there was still just one thing on my mind, and that was the little girl at the park. I don't know why I kept thinking about her. I mean, sure; she looks just like me, but I've seen a lot of little girls and teenagers that look like me. Not quite as much as the little girl at the park, though. I mean, it's just so… Surreal. I've always heard stories of mothers that gave their children up for adoption being reconnected with them, but this is me we're talking about.

I don't know why I can't stop thinking about her. I mean, I don't know her name… I don't know how old she is, or if she even knows who I am… Or, if she's even adopted. That might not even be my little girl. It sure is a crazy coincidence that she looks so much like me, though… I mean, she's the spitting image. Do you remember when I was in "7th Heaven", when I played Simon's girlfriend? I was kinds chubby, by left bicuspid was just coming in, and I had the thick, curly, reddish brown hair. That's exactly what that little girl looks like. I know I'm getting a little out of hand with this, but it's not everyday a person sees someone that looks exactly like you.

Right now, I was walking back to my parents' house from the old playground I used to go to when I was younger, and who do I see? I see the little girl from the park, running frantically down the street. She kept looking behind her, so I know she couldn't have possibly seen me before she ran into me, and we both fell to the cement. It wasn't smart of me to just stand there, knowing she was coming closer and closer, but I didn't have the reciprocal to react to anything. I didn't say or do anything, until I noticed that the little girl was crying.

"Hey, hey… What's the matter?" I asked.

"He's… He's coming… He's gonna make me go with him," she said, between sobs.

I sat up, and wrapped my arms around her lightly, and I wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Who's coming? Where's he making you go?"

"My dad; he's trying to make me go to my brother's house. I don't wanna go; he'll hurt me like he always does."

"Come with me. I have an idea. We'll talk. Is that okay with you?"

The little girl nodded, and I helped her stand up with me, before heading to Mom and Dad's house.

* * *

Now, we'd been at my parents' house for about thirty minutes, and she told me that her father and her brother have been raping her since she was seven years old. That's harsh on any child, especially when they can't do anything about it, and I'm more than certain that it's excruciatingly painful for her. Right now, we were on the couch together, and we were still talking, and getting things sorted out, so it wasn't so confusing for me.

"So, your dad… He just picks a time and a place, and you have to be there?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"What happens if you don't go?"

"He makes it harder and faster the next time."

"Honey, why haven't you gone to the police about this? This is a serious thing; your brother and father should go to jail."

"They're not my real brother and dad."

"What?"

"I'm adopted. The adoption was finalized when I was a year old."

"Why were you put up for adoption?"

"My birth mother was only like, twelve or thirteen when I was born. She wasn't ready physically or emotionally to take care of a baby, so she did what was best for the both of us. She just didn't think to predict that something as drastic would ever happen. I mean, who in the right mind thinks 'my kid's gonna get raped when she's older' when they put their baby up for adoption?"

"Sweetie, what's your name?"

"Marissa," she said. "Marissa Michelle Tisdale-Hawthorne. My adoptive mom wanted me to have a part of my birth mother with me, so she left her last name, and hyphenated it with hers and her husband's. My birth mother named me Marissa Michelle, and they wanted me to keep at least that, just in case she ever wanted to find me… She never did."

I stared at Marissa for a few seconds, and I finally knew the truth. This little girl sitting next to me is in fact the daughter I gave up for adoption. I knew there was something magical about her, and I had the biggest hunch that she's mine, but I never imagined that I'd be talking to my daughter about her adoptive father and brother forcing themselves into her.

"…Marissa, do you know who I am?" I asked.

"…An actress? I don't know. I've seen you in a couple things, but I've never really paid attention to them."

"No, no… I mean… Do you know my name?"

"No…"

I bit my lip lightly, before gaining the courage to tell her my name. I mean, this could change her life forever. "…Marissa, I'm Ashley Tisdale…"

Marissa stared at me, and I saw the tears form in her eyes. Now, I felt bad for telling her. But, she had to know sooner or later.

"…Are you my mother?" Marissa asked.

"I'm almost certain… My daughter has a birthmark on her right arm, like I do."

Marissa lifted her shirt's sleeve up, revealing an identical birthmark to the one that's on my arm. I smiled slightly, and looked at Marissa.

"…I don't… I don't know how to react…" Marissa said.

"Me, either… I don't think the reaction is important."

"This is… Weird…"

"Agreed…"

"Ash, I gotta pick Jenn up; you've got Viv duty," Mom said as she walked into the living room with Vivica in her arms.

"Alright," I said, as she handed Vivica to me. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Bryce is asleep upstairs, and Charlotte is in the play room. Asleep."

"Okay."

"I love you; good bye."

I watched Mom walk out of the house, and I looked at Vivica. "What have you been up to, Viv?"

Vivica babbled, and let out a laugh as she bounced up and down on my leg, but stopped as soon as she caught sight of Marissa. I smiled a little, and kissed Vivica's cheek. "That's Marissa," I said.

Vivica babbled again, and she held her chubby arms out to Marissa. I laughed a little, and looked at Marissa. "Do you wanna hold her?" I asked.

Marissa nodded, and I handed Vivica to her carefully. I watched Vivica study Marissa, and I bit my lip, hoping she wouldn't burst out into tears. "What's her name?" Marissa asked.

"Vivica."

"Vidivividica."

I smiled, immediately recognizing the language she was talking. "You speak Tisdalian."

"I call it Gibberish, but yeah."

"My sister and I used to speak it when we were having a conversation at the dinner table. Mom and Dad would try to listen in on it, but they could never understand what we were saying. We should do that to Dad when he comes in; he'll be home soon."

"…This is your dad, right?"

"Yeah. Papa, to Viv."

"Who are the other kids?"

"Bryce is my little brother. He just turned three, and Charlotte is Jennifer's boyfriend's daughter. Jennifer's been sick, so I volunteered to keep Charlotte until she got better."

"Do you have other kids?"

"No, not yet… Don't tell Jared, but, he's gonna be a daddy for the second time."

Marissa smiled. "Aw, that's great. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm just hoping it's a boy this time; I told him that our next baby's gonna be a boy whether he likes it or not."

"Way to stand your ground."

I laughed a little, and jumped slightly as my cell phone started ringing. "I'll be right back. If she starts getting fussy, there's a bottle in the fridge. I don't think I'll be gone quite that long, but it's just a heads up."

"Okay."

I walked out of the living room, and went into the play room, opening my phone. "Hello?"

"Ash, he's going crazy."

"Haylie?"

"Yes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jared. He's nuts. He won't eat, he sleeps all day… Ashley, he waits a week to take a shower, and frankly, his personal hygiene isn't all that great. I'm worried about him. I've tried talking to him, Ash; he won't say anything."

"Well… What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Come home."

"No."

"Ashley, please. He misses you, he misses the baby. If I have to force food down his throat one more time, I'm gonna kill him, so get your ass home with that baby, and do it fast."

"Haylie, he… He called me a whore…"

"What?"

"He told me to keep my legs closed, and I wouldn't have gotten pregnant."

"Ash, you were thirteen years old. You should have been a lot more careful."

"I know… But… Haylie, she's here."

"What?"

"She's here. At my parents' house. She was running away from her dad, and I brought her here with me to talk, and she's the sweetest thing ever. Her father and her brother have been having sex with her, and that totally breaks my heart…"

"Whoa, what?"

"I'll explain everything later. But, she's here, she's alive, she's perfect, and oh my gosh, Haylie… She's absolutely gorgeous."

"Honey, please come home… Jared needs you… Hell, I need you. I don't know where the hell anything is in this house, and I keep running into the glass door that's in the play room."

"…Haylie, I put a sign on that door, to let people know there's a door there."

"Well, I can't see it; clearly, I need you back, so please come home."

"Why do you go into the play room, anyways?"

"…I don't know… But, if you're not home by Friday, I'm gonna tie you up and drag you here myself. Come home."

"I'll think about it."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

* * *

_Okay, so what did you think? I know there was more talking than dialog, but who likes to read a bunch of words that's only describing something? I know I'd get a headache. Sooo... Tell me what you think._


	12. Chapter 12

**This is totally fake, because as you know, Ashley didn't hash out at Jordin Sparks at the VMA's, but I think you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

Jared and I quickly made up, and over the last few weeks, I'd moved back into the house, and Marissa moved in with us, since I still had legal full custody of her. Right now, we're currently at the Video Music Awards, better known as the VMA's. We all went, meaning everyone was there, including myself, Jared, Zac, Vanessa, Corbin, Haylie, Marissa, and Vivica. I just got called up on the stage, so guess what I have to say about Jordin 'I wear a promise ring because I'm not a slut' Sparks?

"First of all, thank you everyone for nominating me. My family's very supportive, and of course all of my fans are as well. No matter what any of you say, or how much you can prove it, my truest number one fans are my boyfriend, my daughters, and my friends and family, so no offense to you guys, but they've totally got you beat with the number one fan title," I said, earning a laugh from the audience. "Second, the remark Jordin Sparks made about the promise rings, saying that those who wear them don't want to be sluts, I take that very offensively. We all have our opinions, but since she spoke hers, I'll go ahead and speak mine, cautiously; I don't wear a promise ring, and I've been sexually active for a while, so that's insulting to me, for someone to say something like that. Not only for that reason, but because most promise rings have to do with a religion type thing, it's pointed toward teenagers, and that makes it even more offensive towards me, because I am in fact, a teenaged mother. So, to everyone that thinks that the teens out there that are parents, you obviously don't know what our story is, so don't judge us by it. I understand that you all have your opinions on it, and you think that we're sluts, but not all of us are. The whole promise ring thing, it doesn't mean anything to me, because whether or not you have one, you choose your own thing. A very wise person once told me, 'you can choose your actions, but you cannot choose your consequences', so I act on that theory alone. I think we all should go the way our hearts lead us, and if that's to a bad place, then that's too bad. I know what I just said was a mouthful, but that's my specialty."

Before anyone had any time to react, I walked off the stage, and sent Jordin a small glare, signaling that she's now my new arch enemy, and I exited the building.

* * *

"Mom, that was so cool!" Marissa said, as she ran out after me. "I mean, standing up to Jordin Sparks, no big deal, but saying that, and actually looking at her like that, it's like you were asking for a death wish, that you'd surely overcome."

"Marissa, I'm not up for it right now; please leave me alone," I said, as my voice cracked.

"…Are you okay?"

"No."

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"Nothing; go back inside."

"But-"

"Michelle, go back inside!"

I heard Marissa's footsteps stop, and I heard her sniffle, so I turned around, only to see tears cascading down her cheeks. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"They used to call me Michelle…" Marissa said.

By 'they', she meant her adoptive father and brother. I know how painful it is for her to be reminded of them, so I try my best not to do anything that will trigger a memory of them. I bit my lip, and I walked over to Marissa, and wrapped my arms around her lightly, kissing her head. "I'm sorry…"

"You said you wouldn't do anything to remind me of them…" Marissa said, as she sobbed.

"I know I did. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Mom, I don't wanna go back there…"

"You won't. I promise."

"Ashley," Jared said, walking out of the building. "Why'd you leave?"

"She didn't have to say what she said. That was insulting."

"She's crying."

"Who cares?"

"You can be so heartless sometimes."

"You don't think that saying you're a slut because you don't wear a fucking promise ring is heartless? Jared, it was rude. And, you don't have to wear one of those stupid rings to 'save' yourself until marriage; you just don't have sex and it's taken care of. It doesn't make you a slut if you are having sex in the first place."

"That's not what she was saying, Ashley."

"Yes it was! She said that she wears that promise ring because she doesn't want to be a slut! All she has to do is keep her fucking legs closed and she won't have any problems!"

"I could say the same thing for you!"

I stared at Jared, and looked at Marissa for a few seconds, seeing tears in her eyes. I know she felt offended and insulted by that, and so did I. I watched Marissa run towards the parking lot, and I looked at Jared. "I hope you're happy. You just made my daughter feel like she's a burden," I said, before walking off.

* * *

_So, what did you think?_


	13. Chapter 13

Marissa is still mad at Jared, after three weeks. He shouldn't have said what he said. I know, it's a little long to go on about this, but it hurt. I almost moved out of the house, but he made it up to me. I won't say how, but he made it up. The better news though, is that I found out that I'm pregnant with a little boy. I'm four months along, and starting to show, and still haven't told Jared, so I'm working on that right now.

"What are you doing?" Jared asked.

I looked up from my stomach and looked at Jared, in the doorway of our room. I laughed a little, knowing it looked like I was pleasing myself, and I brought my hands up, to show Jared I was 'innocent'. "Not what you're thinking. Come here; we need to talk."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing… Well, something. But, you're not in trouble."

Jared walked over to the bed and he set next to me, giving me a concerned look. I bit my lip, and let out a small breath. "Remember how we were going to wait until Vivica was at least four months old before trying for another baby?"

Jared nodded. "Of course."

"Well… She's eight months old now…"

"Ash, are you asking to have another baby?"

"No…"

"What's this going to, then?"

"We're already having another baby."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jared smiled, and he hugged me, kissing my forehead. "That's great, Ash. How far?"

"Four months. The night we had Brandy take Vivica."

"Well, I think we should celebrate. Haylie and the girls are having a sleepover in her room, so we're basically by ourselves."

"I think we should celebrate, too," I said, kissing Jared's lips.

Jared kissed me back, and I ended up laid back on the bed. Within three minutes, all of our clothes were thrown to the floor, and a make out session was currently taking place. Jared's hand slowly slid to my middle, and he ran his fingers over me easily, making me whimper slightly into the kiss. I felt a light burning sensation, signaling that I was more turned on that I thought I was.

My hips started moving, and I let out a small moan. Jared's lips traveled from my lips to my shoulder, and I felt his hand leave me. My breath got heavier, and my hand slid down to my middle. As Jared's lips wondered all over my body, my finger circled around my clit, and I let out a small moan. Once I felt Jared's tongue run over my nipple, I let out a small gasp, and my fingers moved faster against me.

Jared sucked on my breast, and I let out a moan, moving my fingers faster as my breathing increased. I felt my clit become hard, and I pressed harder on it, making my pace faster and rougher. I moaned, as Jared's finger slid into me, and he started his pace out slow, and gradually sped up. My fingers moved over me faster and faster by the second, and Jared's slid in and out of me quick and rough. I felt like I was falling, and I let out a loud moan, as my juices gushed out of me. After a few seconds, I came down from my orgasmic high, and I removed my hand from my middle. Jared slid his finger out of me, and he grinned.

His expression changed to a smirk, as he pressed himself against my entrance. I let out a small breath, and rested my hands on his back, looking into his eyes. "Take me…" I whispered.

Jared slid into me slowly, and I moaned lightly. My hips moved with his, and we stared at each others eyes as he let his pace build up. As he kissed my neck, my hands ran through his hair, and my eyes closed as I started getting more into it. "Oh, god…"

Jared let his pace quicken, and I moaned slightly, gripping his hair a little. I'd always had a fetish with his hair; I love how soft it always is, even when he doesn't wash it. My hips moved faster and faster against Jared's, and I grunted slightly. "Mm… Oh, god… Baby… Ooohh…"

I'm not usually vocal during sex, but my god, tonight, Jared was absolutely sensational. I mean, I've never felt this good during sex. After, maybe, but never during.

Jared's pace got rougher, and I gasped slightly, with a moan. "Oh, Baby… Mm…Aah… Faster," I moaned.

His pace quickened again, and I let my hips speed up to match his pace. It's amazing how great he makes me feel when he's inside me. Once he hit my G-spot, my body jumped slightly. "Fuck… Oh, Jared… Mm… Jesus Christ… Oooooohhhhh…"

Jared slid in and out of me as fast as he could, and he let out a slightly loud moan as he ejaculated himself into me. I felt my climax coming fast, and my breathing immediately heavied. "Oh, god… Fuck, Jared; harder…"

Jared pushed himself into me as hard as he could, and I finally climaxed, letting my hips buck, my back arch, my head throw back, and my nails dig into Jared's back. "Fuck! Oh, god… Mm… Oooohh… Jareddd…"

Jared's pace slowed to a stop, and he kissed my neck lightly. He pulled out of me, and I breathed heavily for a few seconds, staring at him. "…That was terrific…"

"That, it was," Jared said. "Done?"

I shook my head. "No, just stay there… I'm living the moment. Turn us over."

Jared turned us over, and his hands rested on my hips. "Did you stop short?"

"Yep," I said, rocking my hips. "This is gonna go by fast."

"Do what you need."

I bit my lip, and rocked my hips a little faster, and let out a small moan. My walls started quivering after just five seconds, and I pushed my pelvis to his, rocking harder and faster. I grunted slightly, and sped my pace up even more. My nails dug into Jared's chest, as I rocked harder, letting my orgasm take over. "Ooohh… Baby… Mm… Oh, god… Jared…"

My rocking came to a stop, and I looked at Jared for a few seconds.

"Still not satisfied?" Jared asked.

"No, I'm good… Now, turn us over and get out."

* * *

_So, what did you think this time? Good, bad? Gimme your thoughts._


	14. Chapter 14

After making love, Jared and I stopped fighting completely. Now, it's a month later, and we're at the beach with Haylie and the kids. I'm now showing, and it's very noticeable, so I kept my t-shirt on over my bikini. Marissa had worn just a pair of shorts and a tank top, because she doesn't like bathing suits. I put Vivica in a cute one piece that had flowers all over it. I love the way she looks in her little swim suit. She's growing up before my eyes. She's now eight months old, and already able to stand up by herself without holding onto anything. It won't be long until she's walking.

"Mom, Vivica's eating the sand!" Marissa said, from a distance.

I drew my attention toward the girls, and scrunched my nose up, seeing Vivica stick her sand-covered thumb in her mouth. "Ew…"

"You know you did the same thing when you were her age," Haylie said.

"It was March when I was her age; it was freezing in Jersey," I said, standing up from my chair.

"Don't tip over, Tubby."

"Shut up."

I walked over to Marissa and Vivica, and I picked the eight-month-old up, taking her thumb out of her mouth. "That's yucky, Viv. Don't eat the sand."

Vivica babbled, pointing to the sand, and she whined as she tried to get down.

"No. Let's go back with Aunt Haylie; you can have your own water bottle. Riss, don't go out in the water unless Jared's out there, okay?"

"Okay," Marissa said.

I rested Vivica on my hip, and she started crying, letting out a rack of sobs when she realized I wasn't going to let her down yet. I walked back to my chair and sat down, before grabbing a water bottle. Vivica tried to scoot down from my lap, but I wrapped my arm around her so she couldn't get down. She let out a scream, and I looked at her. "Vivica Elaine Murillo, we are _not_ throwing a fit. Stop screaming, or Mommy's gonna give you something to scream about."

"Let me see it; I'll poke a hole in the top," Haylie said.

I handed the water bottle to Haylie, and then turned Vivica around to face me. "Vivica, knock it off. You're not getting down."

Vivica screamed, and she smacked my chest, earning a cold glare. I smacked her hand, only resulting in louder crying. "No! You don't hit Mommy!"

Vivica let out a rack of sobs, and she laid her head down on my shoulder. I let out a small sigh, and laid her down in my arms. "Haylie, can you hand me her receiving blanket?"

Haylie reached into Vivica's diaper bag, and she tossed me the pink blanket, and I draped it over Vivica and me. I lifted my shirt up, and Vivica beat me to pushing my bikini top up. She's getting more and more independent everyday. She usually pulls my shirt up, too, unless she's throwing a fit like she is. I expected her to start eating, but you never know what gonna happen with a tantrum. I snuggled Vivica closer to me, and let my nipple brush over her mouth, and she cried even more. I sighed, and turned my attention to Marissa, keeping myself covered. "She's so stubborn," I said.

"Takes after Mommy," Haylie said.

"I'm not stubborn. I'm… I'm headstrong."

"It's not cute to mock your own projects."

"Yeah, I know."

"Mom, Jared's out in the water; can I go with him?" Marissa asked, running up to me.

"After you put more sunblock on."

"What's wrong with her?" Marissa asked, grabbing the sunblock bottle.

"She's throwing a fit. She hit me, so I smacked her hand."

"Aw."

Marissa peeked into the blanket, and looked at Vivica. "Vivica Elaine, you're not being good for Mommy. She's just trying to have fun at the beach, and you're ruining it by acting up and throwing a tantrum. I never did that with Mommy."

I smacked Marissa's forehead lightly, as Haylie and I shared a laugh. "Shut up," I said.

"Viv, Mommy just hit me. Isn't that what you got in trouble for?"

I laughed, as Vivica's hand reached out, smacking Marissa in the face, and I looked at her. "You deserved that, Riss. Get the lotion on, and get out there; Jared doesn't stay out there for very long."

Marissa kissed Vivica's forehead, and sat down in her chair. I looked under the blanket, and stared at Vivica for a few seconds. "Honey, you're gonna make yourself sick if you keep crying. Won't you at least eat?"

Vivica sobbed, and kicked her feet, and I sighed, putting the blanket down again. "I'm getting mad," I said.

"She's just hungry, Mommy," Haylie said.

"Well, she needs to eat then."

"What's going on?" Jared asked, walking up to us.

"No, go back out there," Marissa said.

"Pushy. You take after your mother. What's wrong with the baby?"

"She's mad at me because I wouldn't let her down after she ate the sand," I said.

"That's gross."

"She's a baby."

"Why are you covering her?"

"Because her boob's hanging out," Marissa said.

"Marissa Michelle," I said.

"She doesn't sound like she's eating," Jared said.

"She's not. I'm waiting for her to."

"Good luck. Come on, impatient. Let's go."

"I'm not impatient. Hurry up," Marissa said, before running off.

"Yeah, she's a total gem," Jared said before following Marissa.

I felt Vivica start sucking on my breast, and I let out a small sigh, feeling the pressure die down.

"Is she eating?" Haylie asked.

"Finally," I said. "I thought I was gonna pop. I was already leaking."

"She got hungry. Why don't you use a pump, and put it in bottles?"

"Because, it's easier and faster to nurse her. She uses bottles for naps, and when we're out at the mall, or something."

"Are you still gonna nurse when the new baby's here?"

"Viv? I dunno. Every once in a while when she's not feeling good, I guess, but not for every time she's hungry. I don't even do that anymore; I let her have her jars at home; you've seen her eat before."

"I've seen her throwing it across the kitchen before, yes. I'm not sure I call that eating, though."

I laughed, and looked under the blanket. Vivica looked up at me, and grinned. I smiled back at her, and laughed a little. "What are you doin', Baby?"

Vivica grunted, and she kicked her feet. "Really? What are you gonna do after that?" I asked.

Vivica pulled away from me and babbled, then started sucking my breast again. "Okay, okay. Finish eating and then we'll talk."

"What did she say?" Haylie asked.

"That her Aunt Haylie is as nosy as a crocodile."

* * *

_What did you think?_


	15. Chapter 15

The beach was really fun. I had fun, Marissa had fun, Haylie had fun, Vivica had fun, after I changed her sand filled diaper. Jared… Kinda had fun. When he and Marissa were out in the water, a reef dolphin swam up to them and he thought it was a shark, so he freaked out. Other than that, he had fun.

So, Vivica is more interested in the baby right now. When I lay down, she has to come with me, and talk to the baby, kiss the baby, tickle the baby. It's really cute. Right now, she's doing exactly that. She does the whole works. Pulls my shirt up, and does her thing.

"Are you talkin' to the baby?" I asked.

Vivica babbled, and patted my stomach lightly. She was sitting on my legs, just babbling and gurgling away. She's so adorable when she does this.

"What's the baby saying to you?"

Vivica babbled again, and she gave my stomach a sloppy kiss, before crawling next to me and laying down.

"Are you tired?"

The second I asked the question, my shirt was pushed up, as well as my bra. I laughed when Vivica started sucking on my breast, and watched her get into a comfortable position. I ran my hand over her head, and smiled lightly.

"Knock knock," Vanessa said from the doorway.

I looked over in her direction, and smiled. "Hey. Hi, Tyler."

Vanessa's fourteen-month-old son grinned. "Hi," he said.

"Come in. She's just eating."

Vanessa walked into the room, and she sat next to me on the bed, sitting Tyler in her lap. "So… I had a paternity test done."

"Is he Zac's?"

Vanessa shook her head, as tears filled her eyes. "No… He's Justin's…"

"Van, I'm sorry…"

"I thought… I thought for sure he was Zac's… I mean, the conception date… _Everything_."

"They had the conception date wrong?"

"Yeah… I can't… I can't tell him, Ash… He loves Tyler so much…"

"I know he does, Sweetie…"

Vanessa let her tears fall, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. For Zac. For Tyler. They were the perfect family, until today. Now they're not a family… They're just… I don't even know what they are, now.

"It's not fair," Vanessa said. "After all we did… After all we've _been_ through."

"Van, he has to know."

"I know, I know… I just… This is gonna break his heart. He loves Tyler _so_ much."

"I know he does. He has to know, though."

"Why?… Why can't we just pretend we never had the test?"

"Because Zac _knows_ you had the test."

"I can just say that he's his… Or, I can say that… That the test never came back."

"You'd be lying to him. Don't you love Zac?"

"Of course I do. That's why I'm not telling him."

"Vanessa."

"Ashley, this is _my_ battle. Let me handle it on my own."

"Van, you're not just lying to Zac; you're lying to Tyler. He's too young to understand it right now, but what about when he's twelve years old and he looks nothing like Zac?"

"He looks like me."

"So? Vanessa, you have to tell him."

"I don't _have_ to tell him _anything_. And, you don't, either. You _won't_."

"_I_ won't, but _you_ need to. It's not my place to tell him, but it's yours, so take your place."

"I can't."

"You can. Vanessa, I know it's gonna be hard, but you can't just not tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because he deserves to know. If Vivica weren't Jared's I'd have a hell of a time trying to tell him, but I would end up telling him."

"Right, because you told him about Marissa right away?"

"That's different, Vanessa. I didn't think I'd ever see Marissa again. I had no reason to tell him."

"Really? You had no reason to tell him about the daughter you gave up? The daughter you didn't care about looking for?"

"Vanessa, stop it."

"She's your little girl; she shouldn't have been with someone else for ten years."

"Stop."

"She wouldn't have been _raped_ and _smacked_ around and _molested_ if you'd kept her."

I stared at Vanessa for a few seconds, and I let tears slide down my cheeks. "Go home."

"Ash… I didn't…"

"_Please_. Just go home."

Vanessa let out a breath, and she got off of the bed, resting Tyler on her hip as she stood up. I looked at Vivica as she rubbed her eyes, and didn't take my eyes off of her until Vanessa was out of the room. I ran my hand over Vivica's head and kissed her. "Aunt Vanessa's getting feisty."

* * *

_What did you think of this chapter?_


	16. Chapter 16

After that big blowout with Vanessa, I felt totally horrible. Vanessa just left a few hours ago, and Vivica had finally fallen asleep. Right now, I was walking down the hall, and I heard Marissa's voice from her room. I stopped at the closed door and listening for a few seconds, before realizing that she was talking to Haylie.

"I mean, Mom doesn't understand what it's like to be me. To be eleven, yeah, but not me," Marissa said.

"Honey, she tries. She tries really hard to understand," Haylie said.

"I know, but she'll never understand. She wasn't raped and molested and beaten by her parents. Grandma and Grandpa were caring and lovable towards Mom and Aunt Jennifer."

"That's where you're wrong."

"…What?"

"You know how Mom always says your biological father is really sweet and caring and everything good?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he was… Until he raped her."

"…What?"

"I don't know exactly what happened. But, one night, they were hanging out at his place, and his parents weren't home. When he asked her if she wanted to watch a movie in his room, she was under the impression that he meant just watching a movie. Half way in, he started things."

"Like what?"

"He started touching me," I said, opening the door.

Haylie and Marissa looked up at the door, and Haylie bit her lip. I shook my head lightly. "It's alright; she needs to know. I'm glad you brought it up," I said, closing the door behind me. I walked over to the bed and sat next to Marissa. "He started touching me. I thought we were just teasing each other, but it got a lot more serious. I didn't stop to think that it was going further when we were both completely undressed, but when I told him to stop, he didn't. He kept doing things, and he raped me."

"How come you didn't tell me before?" Marissa asked.

"Because, you're ten years old. You shouldn't know any of the things about sex that you shouldn't learn until you get into high school."

"I go to public school, Mom; I know a lot of things I shouldn't know yet."

"I know, but you've experienced things that you shouldn't have."

"But, how come you didn't tell me you were raped when I told you I was?"

"It's really hard for me to talk about it."

"How come you're telling me about it?"

"Because you need to know who your father was."

"Was he nice? Before?"

I smiled lightly, and nodded. "Yeah. I was best friends with him. We lived right next door to each other."

"After knowing you your whole life, he just decides to hurt you like that?"

"Oh, no. I didn't live in California when I was younger. I lived in New Jersey until I was twelve, and moved to L.A. after I got a role in a show."

"So, you met my dad in school?"

"We went to Valencia, but we met the day I moved into Grandma and Grandpa's house."

"How'd you get together?"

"We just became really good friends. We got closer than we intended, and we were sexually active way before we should've been."

"Why did he rape you?"

"His attitude started changing , and he became more aggressive. He would get mad over the smallest things, like if I forgot to call him… One night, he wanted to make love, and I didn't. He got mad, and he held me down."

"How come he changed so fast?"

"He's Bipolar."

"…Do you know where he is?"

I nodded slowly, and looked at Marissa. "Yeah…"

Marissa was silent for a few seconds, playing with her nails. I knew something was on her mind when she looked at me again. "…Can I meet him?"

My heart stopped briefly, and Haylie and I exchanged glances before I looked at Marissa. "Um… I-I don't know, Honey… It might not be a good idea right now."

"Just because he has multiple personalities?"

"No, no. He works out of town. I don't know his schedule. I'll call, okay? He's been asking about you. If he wants to, I'll have him come over."

"Why can't we go over there?"

"Because, I don't like his wife or his daughter. They're both drama queens."

"Like we're any different?" Marissa asked, raising her eyebrows.

I laughed a little. "Okay, but they're like Sharpay."

"Oh, jeez; that's brutal."

"Their middle names are Brutal and Brutaler."

* * *

_What did you think?_


	17. Chapter 17

After telling Marissa about her father, and talking about meeting her father, I decided that it would be okay, as long as I was present. Of course, I wouldn't leave her alone with him, especially since I know what he's capable of. So, right now, I'm standing on his doorstep, trying to get up the courage to knock on the door, but it doesn't seem to be happening any time soon.

Alright. I lied.

I raised my fist and knocked on the door lightly, then bit my lip as the door opened. Gosh, it'd been years since I saw his face. He still looks the same; blonde hair, blue eyes. He looks like a little boy in his overalls. I couldn't help but smile, when he looked at me, and an excited expression came over his face.

"Ashy! I missed you," he said, in a child's tone.

He's backtracked. I feel so sorry that his mentality is fading. I smiled, and nodded. "I've missed you, too, Mikey. Can I come in? I wanna talk to you for a little bit," I said.

"Yeah, come on. We'll go to the toy room. Kellie's in there, too."

"Okay."

As I walked into the house and closed the door, I saw pictures of Mikey and I on the walls. Everywhere. There were pictures of his wife, and his little girl, but most of them were pictures of the two of us when we were younger.

"Do you like the pictures? It's you and me," Mikey said.

"Yeah, they're really nice. How come you have more of me and you, than Kellie and Sam?"

"Because you're my best friend."

Hearing this, tears filled my eyes, and I looked at him. After all these years, Mikey still thought of us as best friends. That's the sweetest thing ever, but also sad, because I'd had no contact with him in three years. As we made our way to the toy room, I saw Mikey's wife, Kellie sitting in the floor, cleaning a mess, and I felt the daggers stab through my eyes when she looked at me.

"Michael, what's she doing here?" Kellie asked.

"She came to play, Kellie; we're gonna play," Mikey said.

"Play. Hm. Last time you played, you got her pregnant."

"Kellie, I don't think that's necessary. I just wanna talk to him," I said.

"Fine. Whatever," Kellie said, before leaving the room.

"Come sit down, Ashy; we can talk on the couch," Mikey said.

I sat with Mikey on the couch that was in the room, and I looked at him for a few seconds. "Mikey, do you remember when I told you that we were going to have a baby?"

"Oh, yeah. We're having a baby girl. I have clothes and toys for her when she gets here. I can't wait to meet her; she's gonna be so pretty, just like you," Mikey said, putting his hand on my stomach.

I bit my lip, and I removed Mikey's hand. "No, that one's not our baby. Our baby's name is Marissa. I already had her."

"How come you didn't bring her? Doesn't she wanna see me?"

"Yeah, she does. That's why I came here today. I wanted to see if you wanted to come to my house and see her."

"I wanna see her. Is she pretty?"

"She's very pretty. She looks just like me. We can have Kellie come with us, if she wants to. And, Sam. Sam might like her. It'll give her a chance to meet her big sister."

"I want them to come, too. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Just let me explain it to Kellie, okay? You go get your shoes on and we'll leave."

"Okay," Mikey said, before leaving the room.

I let out a small breath, and ran my hand through my hair, as I walked out of the room, and stood behind Kellie. "…Kellie, I want Mikey to come with me to my house for a little bit… He wants you and Sam to come, too."

"Why are you taking him to your house?" Kellie asked.

"So he can meet his daughter."

"You gave her up."

"I have her back. She wants to meet her father."

"This isn't some scheme?"

"No. I just want them to meet each other. I thought Sam might like to meet her, too."

"…We'll come. We can't stay long. We're going to my parents' tonight."

"You don't have to stay long. Just long enough for Marissa and Mikey to meet. She really wants to meet him."

"What if she doesn't like him? You know he's not stable…"

"I told her about it. She knows he's bipolar."

"She doesn't have a problem with it?"

"No. She just wants to meet him."

"…Alright. We'll be there."

* * *

_What did you think?_


	18. Chapter 18

Now, Mikey, along with Kellie and Sam, are at the house. Marissa hadn't showed up yet, but she'd be here within five more minutes. Haylie had Vivica up in her bedroom, but I brought the baby downstairs, so Sam would have someone to interact with. Mikey enjoyed meeting her, too. I'm assuming it's because they're near the same mentality and maturity level. Vivica loves to meet new people, though. She even likes Kellie. That surprised me.

As I heard the door opened, I knew some smart alleck remark would erupt from Marissa's mouth.

"Haylie, what happened to washing the car; you couldn't find any one that you haven't fucked that was willing to give it to you for free?" Marissa said.

My eyes widened, and Kellie glared at me, but I ignored it. "Marissa Michelle Tisdale, watch your mouth, young lady," I said, sternly.

Marissa stopped in her tracks, and she looked at me. "Oh… Hi, Mom… Your car's not in the driveway…"

"I parked it in the garage."

"…Oh…"

"Come here. I want you to meet someone."

Marissa walked into the living room, and sat on the arm of the couch, staying silent. She stared at Mikey, as he was down on the floor with Vivica and Sam. Her gaze stayed locked on him for a few seconds, before looking at me. "…That's him?"

I nodded. "Yeah… Remember, I told you about his condition; in his brain, he's only five years old," I said, quietly.

"I know…"

"Mikey? Come here, Sweetie," I said.

Mikey looked up from the toy blocks he was playing with, and he put them down, before getting up and sitting in the chair next to me. "I'm here, Ashy," he said.

"Mikey, you remember you came here to meet our baby?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she's not exactly a baby anymore. She's eleven years old," I said. I looked at Marissa and patted her leg, looking at Mikey. "This is Marissa. She's our baby."

"She is?"

"Yeah."

"She looks just like you. Does she like to climb trees, too?"

"Why don't you ask her."

"Do you like to climb trees?"

Marissa nodded slowly. "Yeah, but I'm always getting in trouble for it. Mom says I'm a monkey deep down."

"She says it about me, too. She calls me monkey man."

"She calls me Monkeying Marissa."

"You're pretty."

Marissa smiled a little. "Thank you…"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No… I just have friends that are boys. My best friend is a boy."

"Like me and Ashy?"

"Yep. Just like that."

I smiled, watching the two of them just talking, and I got up, making my way over to Vivica. I laid on my side next to her, and picked up a block. "What color?"

"Boo," Vivica said, taking the block from me.

I laughed a little, as she kissed my cheek, and I picked her up. I turned over on my back and laid her down on me, as I ran my hand through her hair. I kissed her head lightly, as I ran my hand over her back, and she just laid there, making gurgling sounds. I missed this.

Stroking her hair, rubbing her back, kissing her head. Just laying in the middle of the floor with her. It was true, Vivica's growing up before my eyes. I don't want her to grow up, because I want her to stay a baby forever, but I know that's impossible. It never hurts to dream, though. Pretty soon, I'll have the new baby, and Vivica will be a big sister. I didn't plan for it to be so soon, but the baby's kind of a blessing.

Now that Vivica's crawling around, and even starting to walk a little here and there, I've realized that I haven't spent as much time with her as I should have or wanted to. I can't believe that she's getting so big. Everytime I see a picture of her from when she was just a few months old, I wish to myself that she was palm-sized again. I miss being able to pick her up like it was nothing. Now, it's almost straining to pick her up. Mostly because I'm pregnant. But, still.

I heard Vivica snoring lightly, and knew that she'd fallen asleep. She must not have taken a nap earlier. I couldn't believe that I'd been down here for an hour. It felt like just a few minutes. I looked over to Kellie, as she stood up from the couch.

"I think we should get going. We can meet up again another time?" Kellie asked, looking at me.

"Sure. What about on the weekends? Or, every other weekend, if that's better for you," I said.

"The weekends will be fine. If we have to reschedule, I'll call you ahead of time."

"Alright; that's fine. Mikey, it was nice seeing you today."

"Okay," Mikey said.

I laughed a little, and I looked down at Vivica as Kellie left with Mikey and Sam, and I kissed her head, before looking over to Marissa. "So. What do you think?" I asked.

"I think he's sweet… He's a lot different than I pictured him, though," Marissa said.

"How did you picture him?"

"Before you told me that he was mentally challenged, I thought he'd be tall, mysterious, and handsome. After you told me, I thought he'd be wheelchair stricken, drooling, and staring off into space."

"Well, he's neither of those, but he's a really great guy. If you knew him as well as I did, you'd understand him a lot more. His brain retaliated on him. He used to be as smart as Einstein, but when he was diagnosed with Bipolarism, he just… Changed."

"Yeah, well… I wish I would have met him sooner."

"I wish I would have told you about him sooner."

"It doesn't matter. He'd be the same he is now."

"True. Take Viv up to bed for me, please. I can't get up."

Marissa picked Vivica up from me, and I stood up as she walked upstairs. I walked over to the entertainment center and opened up a drawer, looking at a picture. It was of me and Mikey when we were twelve. We were both jumping in a moon bounce, and we were in the air, looking at the camera just in time for my dad to snap the picture. Looking at that picture, I knew immediately that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

_So, what did you think?_


	19. Chapter 19

Marissa had been having a great time, visiting Mikey every weekend. That was, until somehow his body retaliated on him. He passed away a few weeks ago, and Marissa was definitely not happy about it. I understand where she's coming from, though. He used to be my best friend. I'd even managed to cry more than expected at his funeral, and I ended up having to leave because I was so hysterical. Kellie still brings Sam over, or I pick her up from school and she stays the night on the weekends. It's amazing how close Sam and Marissa are, for half siblings.

Vivica is now two years old, and she's absolutely adoring being a big sister. Of course it was my own decision, but she 'helped' me name the new baby, who turned out to be a little boy, Wyatt. He's eleven months old now, and the cutest thing in the world. I don't know what I'd do without him in my life, and I don't want to ever imagine him out of it.

"Mom!"

I looked up from Wyatt as I was giving him a bath, and smiled at Vivica. "What, Baby?"

"Daddy on the phone," Vivica said, holding my cell phone up.

"Vivica Elaine, what have I told you about answering the phone?"

"No do it."

"Bring it here."

Vivica made her way to me as I dried my hands off on the towel I'd set by the tub, and I took my cell phone from her. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey. How's everything going?" Jared asked.

"Great, other than your daughter answering the phone."

"Aw, Mommy; she was just being a big girl."

"Big girl or not, she shouldn't answer the phone; she's two, not twelve."

"Alright, alright. You win. What's everyone doing?"

"I'm giving Wyatt a bath, Vivica's answering phones, Haylie's in her room, and I think Marissa's out with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? She's only thirteen years old."

"She's fourteen, Jared…"

"Well, whatever; she's too young to have a boyfriend."

"No she's not. I was twelve when I had my first boyfriend."

"And you see where that ended you up."

I stayed silent for a few seconds, and I felt tears fill my eyes, as Jared sighed over the phone.

"Ash, I didn't mean that…" Jared said.

"Sure you didn't… Jared, she's a lot smarter than me. She's not gonna fuck whatever guy she can get into bed with. She's smart. She's not like me."

"Ashley."

"What! I know what you meant! I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't say you were!"

I pressed the 'end' button on the phone, and I threw it down on the ground, watching it shatter. I saw Vivica flinch, and Wyatt started crying, making me sigh. I picked him up and kissed his cheek lightly, and looked at Vivica. "Honey, go to Aunt Haylie's room for a little bit. Let Mommy finish hers and Wyatt's bath, and we'll do something together, okay?"

"Otay," Vivica said, before walking out of the room.

I turned my attention back to Wyatt, and I let out a small breath, as he continued crying. I scooted down in the tub a little, and I laid Wyatt down in my arms. I positioned him comfortably, and I watched him suck on my breast, as I swished the water over his body lightly.

This wasn't anything new; I'd always nursed Wyatt in the tub, because he liked to splash in the water. I figured this out when he was ten weeks old. He had Colic, and I got into the tub with him, and nursed him. He kicked his tiny feet, and laughed every time I said something about splashing me. It's the same routine every night, and it's one I'll always take to heart and treasure. Everything I do with my kids is locked in my memory. It's something that will last forever.

* * *

_So, what did you think? I know I'm being slow with the updates on my stories, but I'm writing quite a few at the same time, so bear with me, guys._


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, guys. This is the last chapter. I put a little twist to it, because I wasn't sure how to end it. But, anyways, I hope you like it. I still have the other stories to finish, and _Welcome To My Life_ and _Better In Time_ are really coming along pretty good. I'm not sure I'll be tending to _Picture This_ too much, because I'm just not into it anymore. I'll probably end up deleting it, and finishing the other two, and then maybe working on a new _Picture This_ story.**

* * *

As I was waking up, I felt the sun on my eyelids. I didn't want to be awake already, but it's too late now. Opening my eyes, I looked around for a few seconds. Finally realizing where I was, I also realized that everything that had happened in the last three years was just a dream. I looked over to my left side and saw by best friend and boyfriend, Jared. I smiled lightly and kissed his cheek gently, before getting up from bed. In my dream, I was married. There's no way I'm ready for marriage. I'm fifteen years old. I already got too serious with Jared. He'd never hurt me in any way, let alone rape me. He's not even Bipolar, and his name isn't Mikey. And, my daughter. Vivica's already two. Her name's not Marissa. I never had a baby named Marissa. And, I could never give up my baby. I love her way too much. I walked out of my bedroom, and down to Vivica's nursery, to take a sneak peek at her. When I saw that she was awake, I walked over to her crib.

"Mommy," Vivica said, holding her arms out.

I smiled, and picked her up, kissing her cheek lightly. "Hey, Munchkin. Wanna go play?"

"Yeah, I play."

"Okay. What do you wanna play?" I asked, walking out of the room.

"Dollies."

"You wanna play with your dollies?"

"Yeah."

"We'll play with your dollies. Let's go wake up your daddy first."

"Daddy here?"

"Yeah. Nana and Papa let him stay the night."

"Yay!"

I laughed a little, and I walked to my room. I sat Vivica on the bed, and a grin started forming on my face. "Jump on Daddy, Baby."

Vivica crawled over to Jared, and then stood up, before jumping on Jared. I laughed when Jared woke up, with a groan, and I watched Vivica scramble off of him. I picked her up and kissed her cheek, sitting on the bed. "Good morning, Daddy," I said.

"Why did you let her do that; she got me right in the 'nads," Jared said.

"I'm sorry. Want me to make it feel better?"

"Hell yeah."

"Too bad; the baby's up. We're gonna go play with her dollies. I'll give you oral therapy later."

"Brat."

"You love me, otherwise, we wouldn't have made love last night."

"It wasn't making love. It was quick and rough; we fucked."

"Fuck," Vivica said.

My eyes widened, and I smacked Jared's arm. "See what you taught her? Honey, you don't repeat that word; it's bad."

"Oh, whatever; she knew that word," Jared said.

"Uh huh," I said, making my way out of the room. I walked downstairs and put Vivica down on the floor. I sat next to her, and picked up a doll, and handed her one. "What are we playing?"

"I play. Mommy watch," Vivica said, snatching the other doll from my hand.

I laughed a little and stared at her, as she played with her dolls. I couldn't believe how big she was getting already. She was already showing her personality, by her choice of words and actions. But, that's my girl. That's my Vivica Elaine.

**FIN**

* * *

_What did you think?_


End file.
